


Christmas Morning at the Millers

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tassoss for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning at the Millers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tassosss (Tassos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



> Written for Tassoss for Fandom Stocking 2013.

"John."

"Yes, Rodney."

"What time is it?"

"Haven't you got your watch?"

"It's on the side, but I'm too comfortable to move."

A deep sigh followed by shuffing sounded in the silence.

"It's just after 05:30."

"Oh, too early for coffee then."

"I don't know. I'm wide awake now, do you really want coffee?"

Rodney thought about it.

"Have I ever said I don't want coffee?"

John thought about it.

"There was one time when I offered you coffee and you said no."

"When was that?"

"When I was giving you a blowjob."

"Well, I had good reason to say no to coffee then."

"Do you want coffee or not?"

"Do you think you can make coffee without waking Madison? Jeannie wouldn't be happy if you got her up quite this early."

"She wouldn't be happy if you woke Maddie up. I'm sure she'd forgive me, she seems to like me."

"Hmph, that's true. In my sister's eyes you can do no wrong."

"I love your sister, she's great. Actually, she's a lot like you."

"I'm not sure whether to be pleased or offended by that remark."

"In a good way Rodney, I love you don't I?"

"Well, yes. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"True."

There was silence for a few minutes,

"So did you want coffee." John asked again sleepily.

"Nah, let's go back to sleep. Maddie will probably have us awake again before long."

John turned over and snuggled himself into Rodney's side.

"Mommy, Daddy. Uncle Mer, Uncle John. Come on, Santa's been."

"Oh well." Rodney said with a groan. "I guess I'll have that coffee after all."


End file.
